


Flame

by dakeyras



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exploration, First Time, Gay, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Porn, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/pseuds/dakeyras
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are stuck waiting for a reply to take back as part of a courier mission. The Land of Wind is much too hot in the summer, and there's nothing at all to do. Then again, maybe they'll think of something...Set some time after the end of the main Naruto story, but before the epilogue. Characters are over 18.Counterpart to 'Heat'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a het version of this with Naruto and Sakura instead of Naruto and Sasuke, called 'Heat'. A lot of the buildup is fairly similar. You can find it on my profile page.

Naruto stretched out on the sofa, kicking his shoes into the corner and putting his feet up. His jacket was in a pile on the floor.

“Move, idiot,” Sasuke said. Naruto groaned and shuffled into a sitting position, and his team-mate sprawled down next to him.

“I'm bored,” Naruto whined. “Why do we have to wait _two whole days_ for the return message? I'm never doing a courier mission again, and especially not to the Land of Wind.”

Sasuke ignored him.

“There's nothing at all to do. I've already caught up on my sleep, and we still have to wait, that's how boring this is.”

Sasuke fished a bottle out of his travelling bag and took a swig. It burned on the way down.

“I mean, why do- Is that rice wine?” Naruto suddenly perked up. Sasuke wordlessly passed him the bottle, letting his head fall back onto the sofa.

As Naruto grabbed two cups from the small kitchen in their hotel room, Sasuke sighed. “There's no places to train, either.”

Naruto poured out two generous measures of the rice wine. “Even if there were, it's much too hot. Well, here's to getting back to Konoha soon.” They clinked the cups together and then downed them.

Sasuke shook his head, feeling his slightly damp hair fly about his face. That was much stronger than he'd expected. Naruto also looked a bit spaced out as he stared at his empty cup, and a rosy flush spread across his face.

“Haven't you been to equally hot and boring places when you were travelling with Jiraiya?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. “He always made sure there'd be somewhere I could train and somewhere he could be a pervert. Well, except for the few times he tried to get me to come peeking with him.”

Sasuke giggled, the sound high and unfamiliar, and poured out some more rice wine. “Here's to Jiraiya,” he toasted. The second cup went down easier than the first.

“May he look down on us from wherever he is,” Naruto agreed. “Although he's probably looking down at a women's hot spring, if anything.”

“Did Jiraiya get you to join him, ever?”

“Well, there was one time... or maybe two... It just doesn't do anything for me, you know. Breasts are nice and all but if I'm at a hot spring anyway, I'd rather just go in myself. Wash up, maybe enjoy a massage” Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. “I guess I really am a respectable, responsible Hokage candidate now. Who'd have thought?”

“I've actually peeked at the men's baths before,” Sasuke said. “Ino dragged me to a hole she'd found in the outer wall of the men's area of this hot spring. It was surprising how much we could see. We were both drunk, but we didn't stay long. But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so you've got to keep it secret!”

Naruto grinned. “I wouldn't want to get on Ino's bad side, that's for sure. But _you_ , going peeking? Now that's pretty funny. I thought all those stories about you letting your wild side out when you're off your face were exaggerated, to be honest, but it seems like they might be true after all.”

“I blame Kakashi's influence for the way we turned out. Anyway, this is much too warm for me,” Sasuke said. A moment later, his T-shirt joined Naruto's jacket. He stretched his arms over his head, enjoying the slightly cooler air on his bare chest. “It's gonna keep getting worse until the afternoon, and I don't want all my clothes to end up too sweaty.”

Naruto plucked at his T-shirt. “This is already ruined, but my trousers are mostly fine.”

“Might as well take them off too, then. It's nothing I haven't seen before in training, after all.”

Naruto shrugged and stripped his trousers off. The room was slightly more bearable with his legs exposed to the air, but his shirt still clung to him. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

“I still miss Jiraiya, you know. He taught me so much. And, believe it or not, his writing was surprisingly good.”

“He was so damn proud of his books, it was hilarious,” Sasuke said, giggling again. He poked Naruto in the side. “Orochimaru had a full collection, and one time when Jiraiya tracked him down, he burnt them in front of him.”

“That would have driven him absolutely crazy. He treated his books like the children he never had. In fact, one time–”

“I've heard this story before,” Sasuke interrupted. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

“I used to think he was a weird old dude who slept with prostitutes all the time, but he was actually really smooth and very successful with women, you know?” Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. “Even when he was that old? I don't believe it.”

“He tried to teach me his 'secret sage techniques' once, but I wasn't very good at it. He made it work for himself somehow, but whatever the magic ingredient was, I never picked it up. Not that I tried that hard – he was a very unique person, and I wouldn't want to be _that_ similar to him.”

Sasuke turned to face him. “Can you show me some of those techniques? Orochimaru always said Jiraiya made a massive fool of himself all the time, but then again I swear he had the sex drive of a piece of roadkill.”

Naruto blushed a bit. “Are you sure? I don't even remember all that much, and it's been a while anyway, and I wasn't very good at it at the time...”

“Stop back-pedalling like that.” Sasuke poked him again. “Unless you can't do it, because you're too scared.”

Naruto wasn't about to let that stand. “Well, you're really asking for it now!”

He tried to dredge up Jiraiya's advice. “So first, he had these ideas about how to start conversations with women he liked, but obviously we're already talking.” To buy time, he emptied and refilled his cup. The bottle was half empty already; he hadn't noticed how fast they were drinking.

“Alright... I've got this...” Naruto said. He was sprawled confidently across most of the couch, now, and leaning towards Sasuke. His voice was a bit lower than usual as he asked “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Do what?”

He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. “Well, I'm not sure if you want me to be a gentleman or a rogue.”

“Rogue, of course!”

“Ah, shit, I can't remember how this next bit goes. All the women he talked with were so much less forward.”

Naruto poured out another pair of drinks as he thought. “Bottoms up.” And with that, he downed his own drink, feeling a fire building in his throat and stomach. And elsewhere.

“Just be forward too, then, surely?” Sasuke said.

“Well, my T-shirt's a bit sticky anyway,” Naruto bantered. “Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm more muscular than you.”

He pulled it off in one smooth motion, then flexed over-dramatically in Sasuke's face.

“You've got bigger muscles,” he agreed. “Then again, that's only fair, seeing as I'm so much more handsome than you.”

“I think the word you're looking for isn't handsome, it's pretty!” Naruto said, laughing.

“Someone certainly thinks so,” Sasuke said quietly. He pointed at Naruto's crotch; more specifically, he pointed at the bulge there.

“That's entirely biological!” Naruto said defensively. “It happens all the time when I'm drunk. Anyway, it's the pot calling the kettle black. Look at yourself.”

Sasuke flushed as he noticed that his own growing excitement was also visible. “That's a coincidence.”

His voice was quite hesitant on that last part, Naruto thought. He'd wondered, sometimes, about Sasuke, and now he wanted to find out.

He slowly, gently leaned forward, giving Sasuke enough time to stop him if he wanted to. And he kissed him.

Their faces awkwardly bumped together, and Naruto's nose ended up near Sasuke's eye, but on the whole he found he rather enjoyed it. Sasuke pulled back after a second, staring at him.

And smirked. “That was better than that time in the Academy, at least. And the wine tastes even better this way.”

“So what do we do now?” Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke looked at him with hooded eyes. “I reckon we can come up with _something_ , don't you agree?” He reached out with a cautious hand, stroking along the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto leaned into the touch, surprised at how bearable the heat was when it came from another person instead of the unforgiving desert sun. And then he returned Sasuke's gesture, roughly running his hands through thick black hair. It was surprisingly silky, almost as if...

“Sasuke, how many products do you use on your hair?” Naruto teased. Sasuke looked him in the eyes for a moment, expression deadly serious.

After a short pause where Naruto stopped moving, he spoke. “You're better off using that mouth for something else.” There was an undertone to his voice – something dark and wild – that Naruto responded to on a deep and primal level.

Naruto kissed him again. How could he not, after a statement like that? It was better the second time; there was much less awkward fumbling, for a start. Sasuke's chest was warm and hard against his own, and he stroked the firm pectorals. Sasuke responded by slipping some tongue into their shared kiss.

They stayed under until they ran out of air, at which point Naruto hugged Sasuke to him. His voice was rough with need. “I want you.” Sasuke seemed at least as enthusiastic, Naruto mused, judging by his reaction.

Sasuke slipped a hand into Naruto's boxers. It was the work of a moment to pull them down to his knees. Naruto returned the favour, slowly teasing the last item of clothing off of Sasuke's body. Sasuke shivered in anticipation and licked his lips, then suddenly jerked upright as Naruto's hand found his penis.

Naruto kissed him again, and Sasuke leant into it eagerly. He shuddered as Naruto's surprisingly soft hand stroked up and down his length. Naruto's body was firm as he let his own hands roam all over the broad chest and toned stomach, occasionally stopping to tweak a nipple. They were both lightly moaning, now, and he loved it.

Naruto kept one hand on his penis, guiding Sasuke's fingers around his own penis. Sasuke immediately knew what he wanted, and set to work rubbing up – down – up – down – and Naruto stopped him from finishing the job.

“Not yet,” he said. “There's so much more we can do first.”

Sasuke responded to the lust in his eyes, reaching his other hand around and slipping the tip of his index finger into Naruto. The narrow ring of muscle around the opening fought the intrusion as Naruto looked at him, wide-eyed. “Trust me,” Sasuke said, and Naruto relaxed, letting the first two segments of the finger slide through his entrance.

Sasuke was gently biting into Naruto's shoulder while his finger _explored_. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hips and trailed his tongue from his shoulder all the way down to his crotch. Sasuke had a musky, manly scent to him. Naruto looked him in the face as he gently took his penis into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his breathing shallow as Naruto experimentally bobbed his head up and down, licking the shaft.

Sasuke let out a sharp breath. “Careful with the teeth!"

Naruto winked at him, unable to talk with his mouth full. He noticed he was unconsciously pushing back on Sasuke's finger, and that he'd taken it all the way up to the palm of his hand. The way it filled him felt strange yet pleasant, and he wiggled experimentally, goosebumps erupting on his skin at the sensations it caused when it brushed one particular spot.

He chuckled into Sasuke's penis, and Sasuke laughed back, a loud, brash sound that he definitely wouldn't make when he was sober. Just as Naruto felt Sasuke prepare for sweet release, he drew back, smirking at the look on his face. “Not yet,” he mockingly said. Sasuke pulled his finger out of Naruto in a slow, smooth motion. The emptiness felt strange after the last few minutes, and Naruto hoped he wouldn't be empty for long.

Sasuke's penis glistened with his saliva, but Sasuke pulled out a small jar of something wet and slippery, rubbing it all over his head and shaft. “Lube. Very important,” he explained when Naruto threw him a questioning look. He stood up, erect and ready.

 _This is it,_ Naruto thought. Up until this point he'd been too caught up in what they were doing to think about _what,_ exactly, they were doing, but this was, he was aware, the point of no return. He smiled. He had no intention of turning back, after all. “Let's do this. But be careful, it's my first time.” He was surprised at how excited he sounded.

“Turn around,” Sasuke ordered, and while Naruto would at any other time have fought for hours rather than followed any of Sasuke's commands, he readily turned and bent over the sofa, presenting himself.

Sasuke's first thought as he carefully pushed forwards was that he wasn't going to get in, lube or no. Then Naruto squirmed a bit and pushed back, and he slid inch after inch into the surprising warmth. Naruto moaned as the tip of his penis scraped along a particular part of Naruto's insides, and the part of Sasuke's mind that was coherent rather than thinking 'warm – tight – nice – _Naruto_ ' made a note of it.

Naruto reached a hand back and roughly pulled Sasuke's face forward, kissing him awkwardly over his shoulder. “It's good,” he moaned, wiggling his hips again in a way that drove Sasuke wild. He pulled back and pushed in again, relishing the incredible feeling. He let out a low, guttural growl and Naruto echoed it.

They slammed together, awkwardly fumbling for a rhythm until all of a sudden they found it. It seemed to take no time at all for Sasuke to finish, crying out Naruto's name. He slumped over, spent. Naruto also shuddered, gasping out and clenching his hands in the sofa's cushions.

“Oh wow. Oh _wow_. That was amazing. That was so good!” Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to keep it down a bit when he realised he was actually the one talking. He quickly shut his mouth.

Naruto pulled him down, so they lay side by side on the sofa, and curled up next to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Sasuke's body. It was nice, Sasuke reflected, to be held like that. The heat wasn't quite so unbearable any more, despite the sweat that coated him from head to toe.

“We should do that again sometime,” Naruto said. Sasuke shifted so his back pressed against Naruto's chest and just lay there, slowly steeling himself for what he was about to ask.

“Naruto,” he whispered. “I like you. Do you... do you like me?”

It was easier to ask when he didn't have to look him in the face.

“Of course you do,” Naruto said cheerfully, through a mouthful of Sasuke's hair. “I like you too, you know? For a genius you can be a bit dense sometimes!”

After a few more minutes of just lying there, feeling something ease in his chest, Sasuke grabbed the bottle of liquor and took another quick swig. He passed it over to Naruto, who took a longer pull from it and then asked him a question he really didn't want to answer.

“Where did you learn how to do all that? You know, with your finger, and the specific angles, and so on...”

Sasuke grimaced. “You remember when I spent two weeks tidying up the entire Uchiha clan compound? Well, I found some magazines and stuff that told me more than I _ever_ wanted to know about Shisui.”

“So you read a bunch of porn mags belonging to your cousin?” Naruto asked. “I was expecting you to have lead a cool double life or something, not this!”

“At least one of us was prepared!” Sasuke retorted.

And they bickered on as outside, the sun slowly set. It wasn't perfect – for most people, it wouldn't even be nice – but for them, it was everything they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to adapt a straight lemon I wrote. Shoutout to Bo for convincing me to try it, by the way. It spiralled out of control and I rewrote most of it in the end. I'm not gay myself, so I hope I did it justice - it's the second lemon, and first slash lemon, I've written. Please let me know if there are any parts you found particularly strong or weak, and what you thought overall.


End file.
